Where does this Take us?
by Firelordawesome123
Summary: It gets a little romancy (I know that's not a word) after the ceremony where Drakken got his medal. They're back at their lair and Drakken is reflecting over his relationship with the devious woman, Shego... and wonders, does she feel the same way he does? Leave a review if you want, don't if you don't want and just enjoy. That's why I write, to enjoy. I hope you enjoy.


A soft kiss on the cheek, a tender moment; he stood there stunned, watching her closely as she leaned in slowly. His heart, and as he was hoping hers too, was racing. She was gentle with the kiss, yet very sensual as her lips moved up his cheek and to his ear, her warm breath making him form goose bumps all around. And with the words "I'm proud of you" escaping her mouth and into his ear, a small smile formed on his face. She's never said those words to him; he's heard "coward" and "lame," but never the word "proud" come out of her mouth, never to him anyway.

She slowly moved away from his ear so they were now face to face with one another. She was smiling, to his surprise. She was smiling at the ceremony and at the after party, even though they were getting attacked by the media and scientist who wanted to congratulate Dr. Drakken on his genius work on the creation that saved them all, and not to mention the angry villains who scowled at the two in the background of all this. But she stood by his side, just like Hillary did with Bill… or, as a much better example, Bonnie and Clyde. He smiled at the thought of being this generation's Bonnie and Clyde, he and Shego robbing every town in America, and then the world, together.

He shook his head out of that thought; they were not lovers, they were partners in crime! Partners in crime? He's never really thought of her that way before. She was his sidekick, not his partner! What was he thinking? She's no partner! Yet as he stood face to face with this devious woman in the dark, quiet lair, the more he thought about her true title. She always fought bravely, stole loyally, and, though she threw him nasty, sarcastic remarks, stood by his side.

They had arrived back at the lair just minutes ago, both speaking very little to one another. Dr. Drakken felt a little embarrassed since his flower (he decided to take ownership) had wrapped him around her, a completely inappropriate action from him to her. One moment he was feeling nervous and unsure, then he glanced her way, she was wearing a green dress that complimented her curves—she looks so good in green—and he soon felt something he hadn't felt since… well since High school.

Her name was Scarlett Joy Davis, cheerleading captain, prom queen, and owner to the young Drew Lipsky's heart, though she didn't know it. He would watch from his locker as she walked the halls of their high school, Lowerton High, in her blue and white cheerleading outfit. It seemed to the young fifteen year-old boy that every time she walked the halls of their school, time turned into slow motion and all eyes were on her. Her long, flowing blonde hair waving from side to side as she walked past the young pimple-faced Drew and to her boyfriend, Tyler Moore—he frowned at even the thought of his name—the star football player of his school. Drakken never quite understood the meaning of that game _foot-ball_, they barely used their feet and that egg was not a ball, in his opinion.

He thought he was in love with Scarlett. He felt shy around her, probably knowing he'd never have a chance with a cheerleader, and he knew Tyler would have kicked his ass if he knew the thoughts that went through his mind about Scarlett during his high school years. Drakken had trouble understanding why the feelings he had for Scarlett in high school were so similar to what he was feeling with Shego today. They were both very attractive woman and they both had the hearts of many men—though Scarlett, as Drew found out at his ten year high school reunion, had become Mrs. Moore straight out of high school and mother to three children. She's now a stay at home mom while her beer- bellied hubby is off coaching Lowerton's football team. That was one thing that was different about them, Scarlett didn't explore and learn the world as appose to Shego, who did exactly that, settling for no one… except for him. He never told her, but he was very grateful for that.

The past few hours were all a blur to him. The only clear thing he remembered was the flower wrapping around them and the awkward smile they exchanged to one another… Shego didn't seem to be annoyed by that incident, maybe a little embarrassed, but not annoyed. Could she feel the same feelings he's starting to feel for her? Of course not, that's ridiculous. She's a beautiful, independent woman who could have any guy she wants… and Drakken was a middle aged mess who had women shriek every time he came near one of them, even in his teen years. Shego would never feel the same way he did for her… She was his sidekick… or partner… or whatever. And that's all she'd ever be.

But something told him otherwise as he stood face to face with her, her green, glowing eyes looking into his dark black eyes. She was smiling up at him… and she did say she was proud of him. There was only one way to find out if she returned his feelings… and this could either lead to a happy romance or Dr. Drakken's funeral.

He leaned forward, eyeing her lips, and, to his surprise, she didn't seem to mind, leaning toward him as well. Their lips met in an instant, mouths closed and eyes open. It was a very sweet moment, yet very awkward. It was only a small peck on the lips, but, for Drakken, it seemed like much more. Their lips parted and they went back to the way they were; face to face, and still silent.

He didn't know what to do or say at this point, he did his part and now it was her turn. But she wasn't doing anything. He had got his answer, he was just thankful that she didn't use her plasma attack on him. So, with a disappointing sigh, he gave her a small smile and said, "Good night, Shego," and began walking to his room.

A hand grabbed his arm, stopping him. He turned and looked at the owner of the hand, the only other person in the lair; Shego. She was smiling at him, still. That had to be a good sign, right? A smile is always a good sign. She placed her other hand on his face, almost, like, lovingly… And leaned forward and kissed him.

Her kiss was so much more compared to Drakken's. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, forcing them to deepen the kiss. Drakken felt as if his heart sank to his stomach, feeling a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Their tongues clashed together like a giant wave hitting the rocky lands of earth. Though it only lasted as long as the first kiss, this one seemed to mean much more, to the both of them.

When they parted, out of breath, they remained close to each other, nose to nose. He noticed Shego's eyes were closed. Had her eyes been like that the whole time they were kissing? Did he have his eyes closed too? Again, it was all a blur to him. All he knew was that he liked it.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, detaching their noses from one another. He, however, looked back at her foolishly, not knowing what to do or say next. She let out a small sigh as she moved one hand from his neck and to his face, stroking it softly. "I've wanted to do that for a while now," she confessed in a whisper.

"Y-you… you have?"

She answered with a nod, sliding her hand down his jaw line and onto his neck, moving the collar of his lab coat to reveal his light blue skinned neck. She looked at him, her eyes full of lust, before she leaned forward and began placing soft kisses all around his neck, making him let out a small, pleasurable moan.

As much as he wanted to continue… whatever they were doing, he needed to know more about how she wanted to kiss him just as much as he wanted to kiss her. He let out a confident breath and removed her from his neck. She looked at him confused. "..How long have you been…?"

"Wanting to kiss you?" she finished. Drakken nodded. "I can't tell you when," she said, playfully walking her hands up his lab coat, "because I don't exactly know myself. I guess if I'm being completely honest, I just woke up one day and thought , "Dr. Drakken isn't so bad," though up until now, I would never admit it, not aloud anyway."

"Why," he asked in a shameful voice.

She looked at him with a caring smile as her hands moved back to his face. "Because," she said, and then paused, as if she were looking for the answer. "Because I was scared," she confessed finally after a long silence passed, "and embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? Why were you embarrassed?" He asked with a frown. "Because of me, right," he added in a shameful tone.

"No… Because of me," she answered. "We're evil; I don't want people thinking I'm _sleeping with my boss_. I've worked hard for my reputation. I'm not about to ruin it by getting other villains talking about _my_ personal life and starting up rumors that don't concern them."

"So you don't want to be with me…?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you want to be with me… but in secret?"

"I didn't say that either… I don't know what I want, okay!" Shego admitted. "It's just lately my feelings for you… have been _growing_," she said awkwardly and silently, avoiding his eyes. "And when they put that medal on you and you looked at me, I was so proud of you… Then your flower tangled us together. I liked it," she confessed as she looked back up at him.

She looked at him, embarrassed about what she just told him. He was so amazed at her confession and was trying to cope with the fact that Shego was more than she met the eye. Actually, when he thought about it, Drakken had no idea who this woman was, yet he probably knew her better than any man she's ever known, not including her brothers. She was very sarcastic, loved to be in control, and loved to fight and loved to steal. She, in Drakken's eyes, was the perfect dream girl. And here she stood, in front of him, professing her love—like—for him, it must have been the first for him in years. Sure he's had girlfriends… Actually, no, no he has not. He lost his virginity at twenty one, which was around the time he dropped out of college, to a hooker during a Vegas trip with his cousin Ed—which his mother made him go. It was a very awkward experience that he prefers not to talk about, especially not with Shego, to prevent from any further embarrassment—and it just went downhill from there. He was in a happy relationship before his skin turned blue, but she was just after him for legal citizenship. And then there was Amy, but he was over her. And then there was Bebe, one of his finest inventions. But none of those girls (and robot) could compare to Shego; beautiful, smart, and gorgeous.

Drakken was surprised to see her embarrassment. She must have been with tons of men before he even met her, kissed tons of them before she even graduated from school, promised so many of them her heart before running off and starting a career of evil. He didn't see it. Why did _she_ want _him_ when she could be with anyone in the world? He didn't realize how close they've gotten over the years she's been his sidekick. They've hid in the storm of the night, several lairs being destroyed, and several injuries that they owed thanks to a certain _Kim Possible_ and her buffoon of a partner, _John Stoppable_, at least that's what Drakken thinks his name is—the name always escapes him. But then again, he didn't really know Shego back then. She could have been a complete nerd for all he knew, but that seemed highly unlikely. A beautiful woman like her couldn't possibly be a nerd like the young Drew Lipsky was back in high school. But then again, he just didn't know.

"But now," she began again with a wicked smile forming on her face, "they must be getting suspicious about us, you know now that they've seen us tangled with each other." He gave her a nervous smile as his yellow petals formed around his face. She slowly moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck once more. She leaned in to kiss him for the third time and Drakken didn't seem to resist her, leaning in as well. Their lips met and, out of the three times they've kissed (when not controlled by a moodulator), this one was the nicest, though all of them were nice. It took a while for them to break free this time, and Drakken noticed he had his eyes closed along with Shego's. When they finally broke free, she looked at him in a weird, attractive smile: "So," she spoke in a calm, quiet voice, "where does this take us?

_**Fin**_

**So, that was my first try on a, I guess you can call it, "Love scene" with these two. They're probably completely out of character, I know! I just wanted to write and decided to write about them. I'm sorry, I'm not really good at the romance part of writing, but that's why practice makes perfect, right? I'd like to hear your review and thoughts on this piece, please. It took me so long to write, mainly because I kept getting stuck on the gushy parts, which aren't perfect, I may add. Thanks for reading this far!**


End file.
